Web content accessible via the Internet includes web pages, videos, photographs, blogs, news, media, songs, etc. Searching the web for web content is performed by search engines. Search engines, such as GOOGLE® and BING®, typically use bots or web crawlers to follow links in web pages to discover content, index the content, and then sort the indexed content through an algorithm.